RWBY: Heart of Evil
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: AU. Ruby and Weiss find themselves in the heart of The Shattered Mountain, face to face with Azmodan. Weiss is given a vision by Diablo, and fears the worst. Rated T for Horror Themes. Fluff at the end. Reviews would be appreciated.


RWBY: Heart of Evil

Summary: AU. Ruby and Weiss find themselves in the heart of The Shattered Mountain, face to face with Azmodan- the Lord of Sin.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth Productions) or Diablo (Blizzard)

[Our story starts in a dark room with altars all around, and a large entity standing in the center]

"Who are you?!" asks Weiss as she readies Myrtenaster. "I? I AM SIN." says the entity. Ruby readies Crescent Rose and fires a shot at the entity, now glowing orange around what seems to be its head. "GAHAHAHAHA! YOUR WEAPONS DO NOT HARM ME NEPHALEMS! I AM EVIL ITSELF. I. AM. AZMODAN!" said the entity. "WELCOME TO MY HOME! WELCOME TO THE BURNING HELLS!" said Azmodan. Ruby aims Crescent Rose at Azmodan in gun form, but it is quickly pushed away by a powerful blast of air, turns out the same thing happens to Myrtenaster. "What do you want from us demon?" asks Ruby. "YOUR ASSISTANCE." says Azmodan. Ruby and Weiss take a step forward, allowing the towering demon lord to come into plain view, making no move to grab their weapons. "And just why does a Lord of Hell need help?" asks Weiss with her arms crossed. "I NEED HELP TO RECOVER THE BLACK SOULSTONE FROM ANOTHER NEPHALEM. HER NAME IS YANG XIAO LONG. SHE IS BEING AIDED BY BLAKE BELLADONNA. FIND THEM BOTH. BRING THEM TO ME!" said Azmodan. Ruby and Weiss froze at the idea. To betray their two closest friends, to fall prey to the will of a Lord of Hell was unthinkable.

"No!" Ruby and Weiss say in unison. "They are our closest friends, we are only here because you captured us after we got lost in the deserts around Caldeum!" yells Ruby. "If we do, then what is in it for us?" asks Weiss. "What the serious fuck are you doing?!" demands Ruby. "A PERMANENT PLACE AT MY SIDE, IMMORTALITY, LIMMITLESS POWER OVER THOSE WHO SERVE ME, AND CONTROL OF THE FORCES OF HELL." replies Azmodan.

Ruby retrieves Crescent Rose and load a special clip into the weapon labeled "TYREAL". "What's that?" asks Weiss. "You will see. First, what is your choice? Betrayal of our teammates, or do we kill Azmo-whatever here?" asks Ruby. "We kill Azmodan." Weiss says definitively. "AS I THOUGHT, YOU ARE WEAK. YOUR ARE FEEBLE. I WILL ENJOY RIPPING THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND DEVOURING YOUR SOUL!" yells Azmodan. Ruby fires all ten shots into Azmodan's head while Weiss grabs Myrtenaster from where it landed, and switches the dial to Angel Dust, a special Dust created by Tyreal that can kill a Lord of Hell in seconds if used correctly. Weiss launches 20 spikes from her glyph, and embeds them into Azmodan. The room then fills with white light as the Dust begins to take effect, slowly dissolving Azmodan's body into angelic light. "THE LIGHT! IT BUUURNS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" demands Azmodan. "We banish you from this realm Azmodan; Lord of Sin. May time have mercy on your tormented soul!" said the two girls in unison. "DAMN YOU ALL TO THE BURNING HEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSSS!" says Azmodan as his body fades away.

Ruby and Weiss both collapse on the ground, exhausted just as they see Yang and Blake approaching. As Weiss sleeps, a terrible nightmare follows. She is trapped by flaming wire, her skin burning for what seems like eternity when a dark figure emerges from the smoke just beyond her. "Who are you? Where am I?" asks Weiss. "YOU ARE IN THE REALM OF TERROR." says the figure, which now reveals itself to be another demon. "I AM THE LORD OF TERROR. I AM THE PRIME EVIL. I AM DIABLO!" shouts the demon. "YOUR FAMILLY, YOUR FRIENDS, EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN AND LOVED HAS ABBANDONNED YOU. YOUR FRIENDS CLAME TO LOVE YOU, BUT IN REALITY, THEY DESPISE YOU AND ALL THAT IS WITHIN YOUR SOUL." says Diablo. Weiss' eyes are forced open, so she can see Diablo in full view. "GO NOW, BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS, KNOWING THAT NO MATTER HOW PURE YOUR SOUL MAY BE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU FEEL FOR YOUR FRIENDS, THEY HATE YOU. THEY WISH FOR YOUR DEATH!" says Diablo as she wakes up with a strangled cry. "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, shhhhhh it's okay. I'm right here." says Ruby. Weiss throws herself into Ruby's awaiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably. After about 20 minutes, Weiss stops crying and opens her eyes, to find them lying in Weiss' bed, Ruby's arms around her. "What did you dream of?" asks Ruby. "I dreamt of Diablo. I think he is planning an attack on Beacon." says Weiss. With that, they both close their eyes, comforted by each other's warmth, and they drift into a blissful sleep.


End file.
